Salen Dechart
: "The execution of a brillian strategy must truly be flawless. So that survival is formed into the only thing the enemy can hope for." : ―Senior Colonel S. Dechart before the liquidation of the Imperial Senate. Salen Dechart was a male Human from the planet Dromund Kaas who lived decades before the Galactic Civil War. When the Dark Lord known as Darth Sidious (Sheev Palpatine) arrived in office, Salen decided to join the Republic officially than to use his ties from his time serving on Dromund Kaas' personal planetary security agency. Satisfied by Palpatine's immense strategy, Salen truly chose to serve in the Republic's agency to fuel a return in possible Imperialism and thus ensured success and results for his Supreme Chancellor, earning him titles, awards and honorary positions in other branches. By 20 BBY he was considered one of the most prominent officers within the Republic's military service programs. With the Republic's transformation into the Galactic Empire in 19 BBY, Salen formatted his SBI (Senate Bureau of Intelligence) commission in favor of becoming a Lieutenant Colonel in the Imperial Security Bureau, and in this capacity fueled the branches of his control to grasp that of even the Ubiqtorate, Imperial Intelligence and influence over the newly reformed Imperial Senate. As the Emperor's plans neared completion, he co-orchestrated the liquidation of the Imperial Senate and execution of all history that remained of the Republic and the infamous Jedi Order. At long last, the Empire conquered the Galaxy, the great ways of Dromund Kaas were once more brought out and thus dominate the known Galaxy as all would look up to the flags of the new Sith's Galactic Empire. Using the will of Emperor Palpatine through the instrument that was the ISB, Command General Salen Dechart a now member of the Directorate and Governorate of the Empire,he revealed the Galactic Empire's ideals to the galaxy as his fleets commanded by his personal flagships, the ISD - 'Lord Aeternum' and 'Lord's Reign' - invaded planets of the Galaxy which presented rebellion and 'cleansed' them until it would simply be ash and glass. However, Salen revealed that he had allowed his fleets to eradicate the rebellious so that, once the rebellion couldn't expand they would come together and when they did, he would take the new Advanced Weapons and Research department Section V's new Fleet to destroy the Rebel Alliance to bring a swift end to the enemy. Although, in doing so the Captain of a ship they had taken command of; the ISD 'Dominion' had caused a coup against the ISB for war crimes and thus his operation to eliminate the gathered Rebel Alliance Fleet on Endor was delayed. In a final clash of wills, the Jedi Champion - Luke Skywalker, aided by Lord Vader banished the Dark Lord of the Sith, Emperor Palpatine into banishment on Exegol causing an Empire's fall. Biography Early Life and Control Childhood on Dromund Kaas : "Have you ever heard any backstory of Colonel Dechart?" "I don't even know what planet he's from." "Few people do. He, like the rest of Imperial High Command have hidden their past, because if the truth came to light none would follow this Empire." : ―Captain Forge to Lieutenant Wolfgang Alßair.